


1.000.000 Lightyears

by orphan_account



Series: Adventures of Viola and Anna Ryder [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Or not, Slow Build, Three Ryders - Evfra wants to retire, Three Sibling AU, Vetra/Ryder on the sidelines, i suck at summaries? and tags?, what even is tagging?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viola is the oldest of the three Ryder children. She is second in command on the Tempest, while her sister Anna is the big famous Pathfinder. She does everything in her power to protect her younger sibling from harm, though when the Resistance calls for her help on Voeld, things in her life take a turn, she doesn't expect at all.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first fic, I really invested time in, in years. I first intended to write a Jaal/Ryder fic, but the rarepair train rolled over me, so here we are. Thanks to my friends, who kept encouraging me and especially to Shaun making all these weird and funny headcanons about our Ryder's together. Anna belongs to him. 
> 
> Some notes in the beginning:
> 
> \- English is not my native language. I overread every chapter I post, but there might be some grammar issues once in a while.  
> \- This fic was inspired by the song 1.000.000 Lightyears by Amaranthe.  
> \- You can always visit me on my tumblr: Shaken-Veil. You are welcome to ask questions about Viola, Anna or the story in general, or just jump in and talk. ^^
> 
> So now, have fun reading. As every author, I am thankful for feedback so don't forget about it :)
> 
> Love,  
> Jules.

**Prolog**

_Havarl, Home of the Family Ama Darav - Early Morning_

Being on Havarl, at least outside of missions or diplomatic..bullshit, is like vacation for Viola. Jaal’s family is always welcoming and accept all of the with open arms. Well, maybe except for Drack, but that is mostly his own fault. Sahuna had declared Anna and herself her daughters, too, because Jaal calls them both ‘Sister’. It is something she misses, since their own mother is still asleep and will be for an unknown amount of time, at least until they would find a cure for her devastating illness. 

The oldest of the Ryder siblings is standing on a balcony, overlooking the jungles of this beautiful planet and lets her thoughts wonder for once to other things, not to which fight has to be done next, what problems were waiting on the many worlds, in nearly every system here in Andromeda. Meridian had become a new home, not only for humanity but also for others. It is a haven for everyone, no matter the species or fraction, with exception maybe for the remaining exiles. 

“You seem far away.” Jaal’s soft voice catches Viola off guard and she looks up at her friend, a bit startled. He gives her a kind smile and crosses his arms over the chest, while he focusses on the nature, spreading out around them. “At least your thoughts were.”

“Nowhere special, Jaal, but thanks for asking. I just…” Angara always say what they feel, yes? So she can just do it herself. “I feel at ease in your home. Your family was very welcoming to all of us and it soothes my nerves to be around them. I can’t really tell you why? My family was never that big, but… It helps. Not to be alone.” Viola explains herself in the best words, that she can and Jaal just smiles gently, understanding, like he always does. She returns it. There was a time, when he came fresh to the Tempest, that Viola thought she could really fall for the angaran fighter, though their bond never went over something that felt more like a brother-sister relationship and this is good for both of them. She always goes to Jaal for emotional support, at least when Anna isn’t around. 

“I am glad, then. Though, we have to leave later. Do you know when the shuttle arrives?” 

“No, but I trust, that SAM will inform us.” 

Jaal nods in agreement and they both fall into a comfortable silence again, watching the colourful plants move with the soft breeze. The gentle wind feels like a caress to her face. After this small vacation on Havarl, it is time for Viola to go back to business. She will leave the Tempest for a while, to support the Resistance on Voeld with her biotic barriers. Evfra had not been very pleased with the situation, but he has to deal with it now. From all the Ryder siblings, Viola is the one, who is on best terms with him. Their teasing, friendly banter is nothing compared to the tense talks, he uses to have to with her sister, or someone save us, her brother. The day, when he learned about yet another Ryder, he wanted to retire. The Moshae could push this idea out of his mind. Lucky for all of them. 

“Viola.” SAM’s voice rings in the back of her mind and apperantly also over Jaal’s comm, since he tenses up for a moment and looks at her. “I apologize to disturb your morning, but I contact you, to inform you, that your sister has three brokes toes and a large bruise on her left shoulder.” 

She lets out an annoyed sigh. Viola’s sister Anna has a very rare sickness. It’s called Autonomic Neuropathy Type IV, or simply put, she can’t feel any pain, nor heat, nor cold. For the last, Viola envies her. 

“Thank you, SAM, I will be there in a bit.” It is a common thing to happen, especially since they arrived in Andromeda. Everything has gone wrong, since they got here… well not everything, but a lot, to say the least. She sighs and pushes herself away from the railing, looking up at Jaal. 

“I will send a shuttle. Arrival in 20 minutes.” With that, the AI vanished out of her ear.

“Seems like SAM already answered your question, come on, big guy. Let’s say goodbye to the others.” She reaches up to his broad shoulder and give it a friendly squeeze. He smiles back at her, nodding in agreement and leads the way back into the building. The warm feeling of being at ease and home washes over Viola once more, like every time she sets foot into the Ama Darav’s house complex. 

They are greeted with gentle, but mostly still tired, smiles and words of Jaal’s family. Teviint steps up to the oldest Ryder sister and looks rather sad. “You two are already leaving again?”

The young, angaran woman used to meet her with suspicion and anger, though over time, the two of them had grown rather close. Viola and Teviint spend a lot of time together, when she visits Havarl doing.. girls stuff? Often accompanied by the other women of the family as well. 

“I’m sorry, sweety. Anna broke something again.. But when I return, I will show you a typical, human girls night, alright?” She reaches out and hugs her, causing Teviint to giggle quietly and she nods, letting her go then, so they can make their way outside. The only thing, or person, standing between them and the path to their shuttle is Sahuna. Jaal’s true mother smiles at them with pure kindness. 

“My children, leaving again? Did you want to go without saying goodbye to me? Shame on both of you.” She smirks at them, but shaking her head. Viola swallows the lump in her throat and just takes another step to wrap her arms around the woman, who turned out to be like a second mum to her. 

She kisses Sahuna on the cheek. “We would never think of it. I have to go, though, and as far, as I know, Jaal is needed on the Tempest as well.” With these words, she moves past her and walks up the stairs, giving Jaal and his mother some space alone. Viola uses the moment to let her gaze wander over Havarl one last time. A longing smile on her lips. If she would ever have to choose a place to settle down and live? It would be here. Aya was wonderful, hell, even Kadara has it’s own charm, but this? This is something else. 

Her eyes fall onto the shuttle, landing a short distance away from her. This is it, time to leave for the next weeks? Maybe even months. No one can ever tell here in Andromeda, what comes up next, especially on a place like Voeld. There is still so much to do, even with her not being the Pathfinder. 

Viola climbs into the shuttle and sits down, making herself comfortable. Jaal follows shortly after, rolling his eyes. “Mother is being over dramatic.”, he comments, while taking the place next to her. She only laughs quietly and shakes her head. 

“Let her be, Jaal. She is a mum and she worries for her ‘children’.” 

“Yes, I understand. Oh, Viola, I have something for you, when we return to the Tempest.” She small smirk on his lips, let her narrow her eyes with a skeptical expression. “A gift. Just wait. Let us enjoy the quiet, shall we?”

She can’t agree more. 

The ride back and taking off witht he Tempest only takes around two hours. Being back on the ship, Viola put away her freshly cleaned clothes. Sahuna was really the image of a mum, except for her..fighting in the Resistance.. not only a mother, but a badass as well. 

“Eey, Vi. Back from vacation?”, Liam calls, as he walks in with his typical grin on his lips, patting her on the shoulder. “Your sister has broken something again, huh?”

“Hah, yeah. What did she do this time?” She is making her bed, placing her four pillows where they belong. Someone must have been moving them around, while she was gone. Probably this damn Pyjak…

“Sparring… with Drack..” He pulls a face and starts the coffeemaker. “Woke up the whole damn ship in the early morning. Sometimes, I wonder how Vetra deals with it..”

That makes Viola laugh. She always supported the relationship between her sister and their turian crewmember. Vetra is good for Anna, makes her get out of her shell more often. “Well, Vetra is a patient woman and not even a little better, than her.” 

“Guess, you’re right. Alright, back to business. See ya around, Vi.”

“Bye, Liam.” She smiles after him and decides to grab some coffee, too. Black. It would lift her spirits, before she has to face the chaos, which is her sister. With a deep sigh she leaves the crewquaters and crosses the corridor. A short glance over to the right to the cargobay, though nothing special there, so time to face seriousness. 

The door slides open and Viola crosses the arms over her chest. Funny thing to see, that Vetra does the same, only leaning against the wall at the back. Lexi shoots her a concerned gaze and leaves them alone the moment after, like she is running away from them? Maybe she fears Viola’s wrath? Hardly so, she likes Lexi. 

“Care to explain, what happened?”, is the only thing she asks her sister.  
Anna is sitting there, head a bit lowered, as if she feels guilty, but Viola knows, she doesn’t. Her ginger hair is hanging in front of her. It takes her a moment to actually lift her eyes towards Viola… 

“I… had some morning training?” 

“Uh-huh……..” 

“Viola….”

“Anna.”

“See, Drack said, I need to blow off some steam, and I agreed? I only broke two toes, Sis… It is not a big deal, I am good to go again in no time.” If one looks at Viola and Anna, one would never believe they are siblings. Anna is a bit taller, ginger hair, green eyes, pale skin, her sister nearly the counterpart with her dark tanned skin, darkbrown eyes and black hair, also she is a bit smaller. But they are, not by blood though. Viola was adopted into the Ryder family two years before the twins were born. 

“You talk to her, she doesn’t listen to me.”, Vetra comments and shakes her head, sighing, rather annoyed. To her surprise, the turian woman then leaves the medbay. 

“I don’t know, what your girlfriend expects me to say? You won’t stop anyway.” Viola frowns at her younger sister, but finally sighs in defeat. “Are we leaving for Aya today? We have yet to talk to Tann about my support of the Resistance on Voeld.” 

Anna makes a thoughtful gesture. She is as fond of Tann, as the older Ryder, but this doesn’t change the fact, that they have to contact him. The Resistance needs Viola’s help to take out couple of Kett camps and a base. “I don’t like it, Viola. You are going there without a team. Why don’t you take Liam or Jaal with you? I know, you trust them blindly.” 

“Because you’ll need both of their expertise. There are still Kett out there. The Archon wasn’t everything of them, you know that! I have the whole Resistance at my side, I’ll be fine.” 

“Still surprised Evfra requested you for this task. When I talked to him he said, and I quote: ‘Your sister is the most endurable of you Ryder’s.’ Guess he likes you.” Anna giggles a bit and leans back on the small bed. “Whatever comes, though, I want you to be careful. Please don’t jump head first into an Architect again.” 

“I’ll try to be careful, so let’s go and talk to Tann before a vein in his eyes explodes or something.Come, I’ll help you up.” Viola pulls her sisters arm around her shoulder and helps her to get out of the medbay, having a hard time to ignore the piercing and judging glare from Lexi out of the crewquaters. 

The conference room up top of the Tempest is big and open, the perfect place to gather the crew and talk business. And exactly this is why Viola doesn’t like it. She prefers to hide and stay out of politics. Anna is a lot better at this. So she is the one, who opens the videolink to the Nexus. Director Tann instantly appears as a green hologramm, looking absolutley not pleased.  
“Pathfinder.”, he adresses Anna then, before he turns his gaze on Viola. “Ryder… Ryders…” He hesitates for a moment and then claps his hands behind his back. “I was informed by the Pathfinder, that you are going to support the Resistance on Voeld to secure Kettcamps and a bigger base? Are you sure this is a wise course of action? Certainly, you can be of more use on your sister’s ship or on one of our outpost. Addison and I have our doubts.”

Of course, Tann talks to her the first time after Meridian and the next best thing he does is doubting her abilities. Viola probably should have seen that one coming. Anna shoots her a concerned glance, but lets her answer. “I think, my biotic abilities are well used to support our closest allies and help to clear the planet from Kett. They are threatening our outpost as well, Tann. Don’t give me any of your bullshit.” 

Her sister quietly cleared her throat. “What Viola is trying to say is, that she intends to strengthen the diplomatic bonds with the Resistance from the inside. Best way to find trust in someone, is to fight side by side.” Gladly, she is a lifesaver. Viola probably would have started yelling the moment later.

“I see your reasons. This is your mission. If this goes wrong, and I guess it will, you’re on your own.” There is it again. The arrogant crap, that uses to come out of his mouth in waves. Better get to higher ground quickly.

“Of course, until then, Director.” 

Before she can say anything, Anna killed the commlink and gives a deep sigh. She sinks into one of the couches standing around in the conference room, rubbing her hands over her face. “Why do you always heat up so easily with Tann? He is just an idiot..”

“An idiot, who decides over the lives of thousands of people. I am not going to take this assholes bullshit.” Viola huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. “I don’t want to think about it. As much, as I will miss you all, I am going to enjoy myself on Aya and probably be in better company on Voeld… At least regarding Tann.”

Anna snickers quietly. “That’s true. But I’ll miss you, too, and so will Scott. He sent me an email earlier this morning. Apperantly Meridian is doing great. They are starting to build buildings and figure things out…” Scott is made for this job on their new ‘home’. Viola knows, that he will just charm everyone into small puddles in a few months. It makes her smile, thinking of their brother, just happy that he got out of the Archon’s grasp mostly unharmed. 

“It’s perfect for him…” She pauses. “Should I get you back to the medbay? Jaal wanted to see me, before we land on Aya, so I am about to go to the Techlab..I guess?” Viola rubs the back of her neck, avoiding the curious glance of her sister. 

“I wonder, why you two never hooked up. You couldn’t take your eyes off him, when he first came here.” 

“Well, things didn’t work out, I guess? I am good with just being friends, to be honest… Jaal is… intense.” She clears her throat. “Also, after that shit with Reyes, I don’t need anymore of this crap in my life.”  
Anna just smiles kindly. “Whatever you say, Sis. You go, I’ll text Vetra to pick me up. I am going to enjoy a moment of silence here. They are very rare, as you know.” 

She nods towards the younger Ryder sibling and leaves her alone, making her way down to the Techlab. The door slides open and she already sees Jaal standing there, brooding over some kind of weird weapon.. he took apart. Of course. What else would he do. Regarding her with a smile, the moment he lays eyes on her, the Angara waves her over in excitement. What has he done now? 

Skeptical, Viola approaches the small table and she sees something laying on his desk. “Jaal, what is this?” She glances over it. It’s dark purple coloured cloth with some black leather pieces. 

“It’s for you.” Is she just imagining it, or is he a bit hesitant and shy about it. “I wanted to give you something, for your loyal friend- and companionship. Your family is small, but you once told me, that you see us all as your family.. and since my mother declared you ‘her child’, you are part of mine too, so I thought, I could make you something. Voeld is a cold place and maybe it will help you, to at least warm your heart when you think of us all here.” 

He smiles at her and picks up the cloth, which unfolds upon lifting. Viola stares first at the gift..for her..and then at Jaal. “Is that…?” 

“Yes, it is.”

It’s a Rofjinn. It has the same pattern as Jaal’s, but smaller, of course, made for her size. Also her favorite colours. A huge grin spreads on her face, as she literally squeals and jumps at her friend, wrapping her arms around his neck, with some difficulties, because height differences. 

“It’s beautiful, Jaal! Come on, help me putting it on!” Viola bursts out and jumps back to her feet. Jaal just chuckles and puts the Rofjinn around her shoulders, closing it on the front. 

“Sits wonderfully. You look very nice, Viola.” He seems pleased with his work and now his gentle smile has turned into a grin as well. “I made it big enough, so it can also fit over your armor. It should suit it nicely, since you have a modified angaran armor.” 

“Thank you so much, big guy. I’ll never take it off.”

That irritates him a little bit. “Well, maybe you should… at some point. To wash the Kettblood off.” 

She just laughs and smacks his shoulder in a playful manner. Even if goodbye always comes with two sides. A heavy and an excited heart, she would see her little, odd family again soon enough. Viola quickly kisses Jaal on the cheek and waves at him, running off to the crew quaters, to prepare for her time on Voeld.


	2. Dawn of a new day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone, who gave me feedback on chapter 1!
> 
> It is a lot of help. ^^ 
> 
> So my original plan was to update once a week, but I wrote this chapter slowly during a fat cold, I have been dealing with. Fever, cough, feeling shitty, you know how it is.  
> Anyway. I will continue my work on this story as soon, as my life allows it!
> 
> So for now we arrive on Aya and spend our time there, until we leave for Voeld. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Love,   
> Jules

**Arrival on Aya, Late morning**

Describing Aya to someone, who has never seen it.. Viola might thinks, it would be impossible. Setting foot into the port of the city is always an experience itself. The fresh air brushing over one’s skin, the light of the sun feeling like it’s warming the very soul. She loves this planet with all of her heart. Travelling on the Tempest, she has never taken the time to appreciate all it’s beauties, though she plans to. Anna informed her earlier, that she will spend three days here, before they would head off to Voeld. 

For now, Anna accompanies her at least to the market. They find themselves on a bench, easily talking to one another about the plans for the upcoming weeks. Of course, the life of her sister was far more surprising, than her own. Who knows, what would wait for her around this galaxy. Sometimes, she envies her, seeing new worlds and stars and whatnot every day? But there are also dangers around every corner. Viola thinks about this for another while, considering, that she soon will be on a planet, basically covered in ice, swarmed with Kett, even after the Archons fall..

Maybe Scott is the only one of them, who is actually in a good place right now. 

“I want you to take the Nomad.”, Anna suddenly says, when they fall silent for a short time. Viola just blinks at her in pure confusion. What?

“Anna, why?” She nearly laughs, when her sister shifts uncomfortable, trying to find the right words. “You can’t simply make a stop on Voeld, also we have the Resistance’s vehicles. And what are you supposed to do? Landing on a radioactive planet? Toxic planet? How are you able to move around?” 

Her sister.. always worried about everyone close to her. Apparently, that is a treat, which runs in the family. Even if it was hidden with their father.. in the end.. he seemed to care deeply. 

“I know… I just.. wish you to be safe.” 

She wraps her arms around her then, pressing the younger Ryder to her side. Even with all the uncertainty in this galaxy, or even in the upcoming week, at least this will always be for sure. They will watch out for one another, no matter what. 

“Alright, keep the Nomad, though. I am as safe, as I can be here.” Viola gets up from her spot on the bench and smiles down at Anna. “I better go and don’t keep Evfra waiting. We both know how he can be.”

“Yeah, yeah, you go. I’ll have some business to do. Contact me, when you have time? SAM can build up a link.” She followed her and gives her sister a quick hug, before she waves shortly and then walks back over the market, apparently aiming for the museum? Viola shrugs to herself and continues her way along the market, passing by Liam and Drack at the bar with a short smile and nod. The door to the Resistance HQ slides open as she approaches it. 

For most of the guards, she is a familiar sight. Some of them even greeted her, quite friendly actually, which made her smile in return. Viola rarely holds back with her emotions and thoughts. Her mother used to say, that he carries her heart on her tongue. The Angara often seem the same way. They never hold anything back and talk openly about everything, even if someone gets hurt.. At least, that’s what Jaal explained. She doesn’t bother herself with it any further, since she never experienced anything negative from this. 

Viola stops for a second to let her gaze wander over Aya’s landscape. This small piece of paradise, surrounds by fire tornados, or whatever one might wish to call them. A smile builds up on her lips and she continues her way towards the big door, which marks the entrance of the Resistance HQ. Time to face the grumpy cat… Viola’s nickname for Evfra. 

As soon as she enters the room, she hears said grumpy cat barking (got it?) commands around. He seems stressed, though when is there a day, this man isn’t under stress or angry. No denying, that being so different from other Angara made him incredible sexy, at least in her eyes. However, admiring the leader of the Resistance is not the reason, she travelled all the way to Aya. She has to discuss business with him, which is always a pleasure with this guy. Sarcasm offline. 

Approaching the, rather small, desk in front of the large window, which shows a wonderful view over the planet, the oldest of the Ryder siblings puts on a slight smile. Her posture, however, is more defensive, than she wants to admit. Viola waits for Evfra to finish talking with one of his commanders, as it seems. She can’t quite catch, what they are talking about, but it must be something unpleasant, regarding from the grimaces, which wander over his blue coloured face. 

Even with them being on usual good terms, the expression on his face seems to darken the moment, he lays eyes on her. Wow, someone is in a very bad mood. “And here I thought my day couldn’t get any worse.. and then a Ryder walks through the door.” He crosses his arms over his chest and frowns down at her, once she reaches the desk. 

“Good morning to you, too, Evfra. Bad news?” Viola leans against the table, back to the window and she lets her gaze wander around the room. She suppresses the small smile building onto her lips, when she hears a defeated sigh from behind her and soon after, a large form appears next to her. 

“Nothing, which is your concern. Voeld is preparing for your arrival. The team is already out scouting and marking the camps, you and the others will be supposed to take out. You will go with a team of four. I will introduce you to them, once we arrive.”, he explains in his usual matter-of-fact voice. 

Viola finds herself frowning up at Evfra, however. “What do you mean with ‘we’?”

“Do I stutter?”, he snaps back and just earns a raised eyebrow from the woman standing next to him. “I’ll accompany you to Voeld, at least to the base. I have business with the commander of the cell there, also my people will trust you more easily, when you are there with me.”

“But I thought, we already earned your people’s trust?”  
“I trust you... and your sister. But that’s only me. People are following my orders, but you will be out there with a team, who needs to trust you and your judgement.” He gives her a side glance and Viola just sighs. So much they have been doing for the Angara, for everyone in the Andromeda galaxy and they still don’t trust them. 

“Well, you must know it, huh?”, she replies with a slight frown. 

This doesn’t really please Evfra and the skeptical glance on his face just deepens. 

But if he has something to say towards her, he doesn’t express it. This guy needs some losing up, always locks away all emotions. Of course, one might find it helpful, regarding the position he is in, though what bad can a smile once in awhile do? Right. Nothing. A smile seems to be an unknown concept to Evfra, however. 

“Right, so when do we leave? Anna already told me, that I will stay here for a few days before we leave. I would like to enjoy the warmth for a bit, before we drop onto the forsaken ice block.” Viola hates the cold. Oh, how much she hates it. And Voeld has plenty of it… 

“You humans are so vulnerable to the cold. How could you even build an outpost there? Should’ve stayed on Eos. Also, since your sister activated the Vault, it’s not that cold anymore.” The commander of the angaran resistance opened his version of the omnitool and seemed to search for something. “The ice is getting thinner, at least that’s what our scientists could observe.. They say the Yevara sing more clearly, than in the decades before.” 

Anna told her about the Yevara before. Viola wasn’t thrilled about going off the Tempest, while her sister was on ground, freezing her toes off. Though, she reported about giant creatures underneath the water surface.. and their song.. similar to the singing of a whale, but a lot more.. melodic. This is how she described it. Maybe she has the opportunity now to see one for herself. 

“I hope, I can hear them.” Her words are so quiet, nearly a whisper and were more spoken to herself, while her eyes were focussed on the wall on the opposite side of the room. 

“Maybe, if you’re lucky.” 

His voice nearly startles Viola and she flinches a little, earning a shake of his head. 

“I need to get back to work, you bothered me enough, Ryder.” Evfra leaves her side and goes back behind his desk, instantly starting to sort papers and looking them over. Always working, always grumpy. Her father and he would’ve gotten along perfectly.

“Alright, grumpy cat. See you around.” She gives him a soft smile and he returns a, maybe not so much, of a sour glance. It’s a step forward. Viola leaves the Resistance HQ then, stepping out into the warm air of Aya and a soft breeze welcomes her back on the market. Something in the distance however, above the roofs, catches her attention.

The Tempest is leaving. Already?

Instantly she opens her omnitool and types her sister a message, asking if everything is ok and why they left so quickly. 

And then, she is alone on Aya. Except for the Nexus Ambassador, of course. But this woman is so uptight, that a normal conversation isn’t possible. But the Angara are a nice bunch of people, except for one grumpy blue ass in the Resistance HQ, so this can hardly be a bad time. Viola takes a breath and walks out onto the market, trying to find something to satisfy her sweet tooth. 

**3 Days later, Morning of departure.**

Viola’s room was rather small. A side room to the Nexus’ embassy on Aya, but it is enough. It has a bed, a small cabinet for clothes and a tiny, but separated bathroom. This is fine, for her at least. She wakes up by the sun shining into her face, through the small window on the right side of the room. It’s warm, warmer, than yesterday, but that might come from the small cabin here… 

Viola rubs her sleepy eyes and sits up on her bed, checking her comm is the first thing she does. Anna has sent a message. They arrived on Eos, clearing out some smaller problems for the colony. It is always a relief for her to know, that her sister is safe. By thinking about that… she starts to type up a message to her brother, who was still on Meridian, doing some small tasks and recovering mostly still. The forced interfacing with the Remnant has caused more physical damage, than Scott would like everyone to see.

Good they have Harry around. He will put the youngest Ryder into his place. 

After finish typing, Viola finally leaves the bed and stretches. The first thing in the morning she needs… coffee… Do they have coffee on Aya? She really hopes that, because without coffee, she is like a zombie. Getting coffee, however, means putting on clothes and making herself descent to walk out of her room. 

Descent in this case is a loose tank top, shorts and barefoot. Viola thanks, whatever higher being is active in this part of the universe, that her hair is mostly braided and doesn’t need much work most of the days. Except when she has to loosen it all and and wash it. Her choice of outfit earns her a deep frown from the Nexus ambassador, but she can’t care less about this unreal woman’s opinions. Anna seems to get along well with her, though. Viola does not. 

“Morning, Ryder.” Roaan greets her with a friendly smile. The Tavetaan is still rather empty around this hour and the ‘barkeeper’ was busy with cleaning his working space. Since coming to Aya for the first time, she always thought that he was a nice man. One of the less people, who didn’t judge them on sight. He had always been rather curious. Much like Avela, but of course regarding another subject. 

“Good morning, Roaan, how’s it going?” Viola sits down at the bar, yawning wholeheartly. “You do not by any chance have some coffee, do you?” 

Instead of a direct answer, she gets a glass filled with something, that looks more like a cocktail, than coffee? The drink was of a soft blue and decorated with a small, to her unknown, fruit. She shrugs and decides, that is it worth a shot. 

“Careful, it’s strong. I have to admit, that I don’t know how it effects you humans? But it is..like coffee to us.”, he explains and can’t hide the curiousity in his voice. 

“Ah, well.. shit. Only one way to find out, huh?” Viola looks at the glass with a bit of a skeptical glance, but takes it anyway, places it on her lips and takes a careful sip. It’s sweet, fruity and somehow.. electric? Interesting taste, however. She decides it works well enough. 

Who would have thought, that the mornings here are so quiet and peaceful? She finds herself really enjoying it. The tiredness of the night is falling off her mind and body, it’s relaxing and soothing… until….

“Ryder!”

The loud voice behind her startles her to no end. Viola nearly spits out her.. alien coffee.. 

“Why are you still sitting here? We are leaving in a few. Get up!” It’s Evfra, of course, who is scolding her. Best thing in the morning… getting yelled at by an angry, blue man. “To the shuttle. Now.”

“What? Are you kidding me? I don’t even have my stuff!”, she shoots back with an angry glare.

“And how is that my problem? Hurry, or we’ll leave without you.” 

“I can’t go to Voeld in tank top and shorts, you blue piece of shit!” Who is this guy even thinking who he is? He might be a big number with the Angara, but right now, he is just an asshole.

“Not my problem, either.” 

That are his last words, before he walks off. Viola doesn’t have much choice, than to jump up, waving goodbye to Roaan and running back to her room. This encounter makes her wish to reach Voeld and leave all this behind. At least she won’t have to put up with Evfra’s attitude any longer then… for now… she leaves..

In shorts and tank top...barefoot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No worries, Viola actually gets her stuff and doesn't have to be on Voeld in shorts and tank top, not for long at least. *heh*


	3. Ice blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viola arrives on Voeld and meets her new team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow.. okay this took a while I guess? I apologize for the delay. Weather, Real life and basic tiredness kept me from making any progress. I also apologize for any mistakes, this chapter was mostly written in a dead tired condition...^^
> 
> But here it is! Enjoy.
> 
> \- Jules
> 
> PS: Also, you can always find me on tumblr under 'shaken-veil'

Leaving Aya, she meets the first member of the team, that she will be part of on Voeld. His name is Ajun and he is a shuttle pilot. A very nice guy, easy to get along with and openhearted just like Jaal, maybe a bit more sassy, though. He is also the first Angara, she sees with a turquoise skin colouring. His eyes are similar to that. All and around a very pretty man. 

And he smiles… completely different to the other man in this shuttle. Evfra is mostly glaring at her, since Viola really sits here… in her tank top and shorts. Of course, she had enough time to pack her things and get them to the port, before they left, but there was no time to change clothes. 

“You are going to die of the cold.”, the leader of the Resistance mutters and shakes his head, adding to that, rolling his eyes. It is the first thing, he has spoken, since they sat foot on this shuttle, while she was happily chatting with Ajun.

“And you need to pull that stick out of your ass.”, Viola counters. 

“Are all humans so rude, or just your family?”

“Nah, just us.” She smiles at Evfra and gives him a wink, what just earns her an annoyed growl, so she turns her attention back to Ajun, who his humming a catchy tune, probably to distract himself from the argument going on between the two of them. “Hey, Ajun. You know, this all remembers me of a story. It contains my siblings.”

A low chuckle comes from the front seat. “Tell me.” And he complete ignores the annoyed sigh, which follows quickly after. 

“Alright… so… 3 years.. no wait.. 638 years ago.. I lived with my siblings on a space station called ‘The Citadel’.. It’s like this giant big thing, similar to the Nexus.. well, what happened was….”

~~~

**Citadel, Central Laundry Service, 638 years ago**

“This is taking too long….”

Scott’s whining ripped Viola out of her thoughts. They were sitting in a big room basically with some others, who were doing the same thing as them.. Waiting… For laundry… 

“There, there, little brother.” Anna patted him on his head and ruffled his ginger hair, though hers was a lot more intense in colour. People often called him just strawberry blonde. “Gladly, your older sister knows exactly, what to do!”

Viola sighed and looked up from her seat. “Anna, we all know, that something bad will just happen, please stop. Dad is waiting for us and we should bring clean clothes.”

“But you two had to make a race along the lake in the middle of the fucking Citadel.”, Scott grumbled to himself and crossed his arms over his chest. The two female Ryders had been running along the lake, stepping into every puddle and every dirt patch, they could find. Their light coloured outfits completely ruined by the end.

“It was fun.”, they said in union and then started giggling. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll handle it!”, Anna announced and left them.

The next thing Viola could remember was a loud explosion, people running around like headless chicken and all of them ending up in their underwear.. A more quiet noise sounding over the speakers around the center. 

“The central laundry service is currently offline. We will do our best, to be back for you as soon as possible.” 

Scott and Viola just stared at Anna…

And she just shrugged….

~~

“What is a chicken… and why does it run around without it’s head?”, Ajun asks, clearly confused but amused by the story itself. Viola just snorts a bit and gets up from her seat, patting Evfra on the shoulders, while she passes him by, sitting down next to their pilot. 

“It’s a manner of speech, means everyone was running around panicked, but it was somehow amusing.”, she explains with a fond smile on her lips. “Our father was incredible mad at that day, because, of course, we came far too late.”

Their friendly banter continues through the whole journey to Voeld. It only stopped, once the icy planet comes into sight and they start their approach on the LZ. Viola leaves Ajun alone and returns to her place, where Evfra is glaring daggers into her eyes. 

“You know, you don’t have to be like this all the time, right?” She titles her head to the side, observing the man, now sitting across from her. She knows about his past, well at least what is widely known. It is certainly enough to turn a soul cold and bitter. 

Viola, doesn’t believe, that he is actually cold, though, not like most other people, who just see a man to be afraid of. 

“None of your business, Ryder.” It’s a simple reply, but it says so much more, that she simply lets it fall and leaves him be with a heavy sigh. 

~

Voeld hasn’t changed much on the first look, if one does pay closer attention, however, one will notice, that it’s a lot warmer, than before and some of the ice is actually melting. Viola overheard a vocal report about seas and rivers building up slowly. It makes her smile, seeing this icy world coming back to life. 

Anna already activated the vault here months before, but now with Meridian online as well, things sped up quickly and Viola finds herself wondering, when they would see the first actual land under all this ice. She can’t wait to see it all up close. But first, she needs to change into something more appropriated. 

Evfra is the first to leave the shuttle, once they landed. Of course, he has Resistance business to attend to. Ajun follows close behind, excusing himself to give her some space, not without giving her a cocky smile. She snorts amused. Was he trying to flirt? Maybe. Not that she minds it. Finally, finally she has the time to dress herself in proper, warm clothing and over that her combat gear. Ironically it is an angaran ranger armor.

People in the command centre here on Voeld seem a lot friendlier, than they were for the first few months. Other angaran greet Viola with friendly smiles and kind words and she loves it. She loves this incredible, beautiful species. The grin doesn’t leave her face for the upcoming hours until she meets the other members of their team. 

They meet directly in the middle of the base. A team of four other Angara surround the heater, accompanied by Evfra and Commander Do Xeel. The oldest of the Ryder siblings approaches the small group with head held high and a confidence in her movements, which she knows is completely a fake, but nobody else does, of course. An easy smile rests on her lips, when Viola approaches them and nods as a greeting. 

“Evfra. Commander.” She stands straight up, hands behind her back. “I was sent by the leaders of the Initiative to provide shield support during the Resistance’s mission to clear out the Kett.” 

Do Xeel smiles faintly and reaches out her fist towards Viola. She returns the gesture by leaning the back of her fist against the other’s. “There is no need to be so formal, Ryder, we are soldiers, just like you.” 

Her words fill the human woman with confidence and she smiles right back. “Alright, so what I actually wanted to say is, that Tann told me to keep your asses from being beat up with my biotics… as an act of diplomacy..bullshit…” 

This earns her laughter from the other four Angara, which she thinks, are the Resistance members, who she needs to accompany. Seems like a decent bunch. With the laughter, however, Evfra rolls his eyes and his stance gets even a little more tense, if that’s even possible. Commander Do Xeel simply smiles a bit wider. 

“We are thankful for your assistance, Ryder. I wish to introduce you to your companions now.” The choice of words somehow warms Viola’s heart, but she waits patiently for the Commander to continue. “You already know your pilot, Ajun. His brother Kitan, one of our best snipers.” She looks over at a young angaran man, similar colouration to Ajun, though maybe a bit more blueish? His eyes, however are of a bright, vibrant blue. They carry the same mischievous expression. This is going to be fun. 

“Athi, specialist for communication systems…”

“..and in destroying them.”, said woman throws in, clearly proud of her word. Viola is actually surprised, while looking at her. She seems so.. young? But that can be a wrong assumptions from her side. Maybe her purple-pink coloured skin leads one on like this… but somehow her gentle eyes remind her of Jaal.. for some reason?

“And this is Rhida. She is one of our best frontline warriors.”

Yeah, that woman looks like it. She is the height of an angaran male, nearly has muscular as one, but still looked elegant and female. Viola is stunned by her and stares for a moment. She wears white armor, excellent for Voeld’s snowy landscape, thought her skin colour is from a rich, dark blue, in direct contrast to the eyes, which have the same colouring as ice. 

Viola nods in acknowledgement, looking over the four souls, she is going to work with and finds herself quite happy. Nobody seems as uptight, as some humans.. or other milky way species. “I can provide biotic shields. My front barrier is the strongest, but I could also protect the group with a dome of biotic energy, whatever is needed for the situation. Addin to that a nova or shockwave…” 

Commander Do Xeel looks at her with a certain curiosity. Rarely has someone of the people probably seen biotics, if they had seen them at all. 

“Very well, you are all dismissed. Ryder, you will join your group after we have spoken a few words.” Evfra’s commanding voice interrupts the meeting and everyone else really run away from the heater, which kind of amuses Viola greatly. They are all so afraid of their general. Sometimes she wonders, if this is the reason, why they follow him so blindly and without questioning. 

“Are you going to lecture me, before I leave, big blue?” She looks up at Evfra with a questioning gaze, not sure why he actually wants her to stay behind.. even if it’s just for a moment. 

The leader of the Resistance is silent for a moment, he speaks without turning his gaze to her, his voice steady and firm like always. “I entrust you with the protection of some of my best soldiers here on Voeld. I hope you are aware, what that means?” 

It was then, when his iceblue gaze meets hers. 

What it means? It means, that he trusts her more, than some of his commanders and captains. It makes her smile. An honest, friendly smile. Viola reaches out and puts her hand on his forearm, giving it a gentle squeeze. Evfra goes tense under her touch and she instantly retreats. His expression is troubled. Why, she asks herself? Maybe it’s not fitting for a person like him to show anything vulnerable around his soldiers? Or maybe it’s just his past… 

“I will protect them with my life, Evfra. I promise.” 

And for the first time, since she knows him, his expression actually softens. His actions show enough for everyone to see, how much he cares about his people, but a small moment like this only even adds to it. Viola admires him for that. 

“I wouldn’t doubt that.”, is his reply to her words. 

“Good to know. I will go to the others then…” She turns away from him and walks down the long corridor. “I’ll be in touch.” 

“Please, don’t.”

Viola looks over her shoulder and grins, before casually saluting to Evfra. What she doesn’t see, when her gaze is focussed on the shuttle hangar, is a pair of iceblue eyes, following her every move. 

~

**The Tempest, 2 hours later.**

“Everything alright on Voeld?”, Anna asks her sister over the vidcon. A small screen pulled up over her omnitool. She is laying on Vetra’s lap. Her turian girlfriend is more busy with going after her own business, than paying attention to the sibling’s rambling. 

“All good, Sis. My team is a nice bunch of weirdos. They would be after your taste as well. We have a far too flirty pilot. His silent brother, but always super polite brother. A young techie nerd, who is in a relationship with our giant, scary warrior queen.”, Viola explains over the comm, clearly in a good mood. 

“Oh, you are full of so many wonderful words, little human!”, a booming, but female voice comes from the background. It makes Anna giggle. 

“We are stuck on the Nexus for the next few days… But it doesn’t hurt to have some down time. I like the Rofjinn Jaal made for you. It suits you.” 

“Your plan sounds fucking boring, Anna.” Viola snorts a bit. “Yes, I love it. It’s an additional layer against the cold, I guess?” She pauses for a second behind the screen and smiles at her younger sister. “I need to go now. We are heading out. I will leave you a message as soon, as I can, alright?” 

“Alright. Be safe, okay? And don’t forget me!”

“Never, Sis. See ya.”

“Bye, Viola.”

And the commlink closes.


End file.
